


Шампунь для оборотня

by NoahLeroy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: В начале месяца Гэвину исполнялось тридцать шесть. Он много работал, плохо спал, питался разным дерьмом и, в общем-то, мало чем отличался от остальных семи миллиардов населения Земли. За одним исключением: каждое полнолуние он обрастал волчьей шкурой и клыками в добрых три дюйма. И немного ехал крышей.





	Шампунь для оборотня

В начале месяца Гэвину исполнялось тридцать шесть. Он много работал, плохо спал, питался разным дерьмом и, в общем-то, мало чем отличался от остальных семи миллиардов населения Земли. За одним исключением: каждое полнолуние он обрастал волчьей шкурой, клыками в добрых три дюйма и такими же когтями. И немного ехал крышей. 

Сколько себя помнил, Гэвин всегда был таким. До младшей школы он даже не считал себя ненормальным. Думал, все дети через это проходят. Пока остальные зависали за приставками и железом, каждое полнолуние ему игрушки заменяли цепи и кандалы, а игровую комнату – подвал. 

Родители с детства приучили его к строгой дисциплине, и только благодаря ей он ни разу в жизни не сорвался и никому не навредил. В волчьей шкуре, естественно. Характер-то у него всегда был дерьмо, но кого это удивляло? Он бы с удовольствием посмотрел на человека, на чьей личности ежемесячные провалы в памяти и рандеву с восьмидюймовой цепью в подвале не оставили бы никакого следа.

Он привык к такой жизни. Как привыкло к ней и его окружение: семья, коллеги, редкие друзья. Постепенно даже охуенно остроумные шуточки про Гэвина Рида и «эти дни» почти изжили себя. Все было хорошо, пока он следил за лунным календарем, собой и состоянием теперь уже личного домашнего подвала, больше похожего на бункер.

В преддверии обращения безумно хотелось мяса и теплой крови, а в само новолуние голод и вовсе выжигал мозги, но и с этим он научился жить. Заказывал у фермеров крупных телят и субпродукты, отговариваясь псами. Загонял животное в подвал через гараж, запирал дверь и приковывал себя к стене. Телята обычно доверчиво смотрели на него своими влажными черными глазами, не подозревая, что их ждет. К концу первой ночи, когда он приходил в себя, от них не оставалось даже копыт. Пол в подвале пропитался бурыми пятнами и запахом застарелой крови, хоть он и старался всегда сразу за собой прибирать. Еще одна причина, по которой он не любил гостей. Забреди кто-нибудь сюда случайно, и от репутации больного ублюдка уже не отмоешься.

Эта выверенная с детства система никогда не давала осечек. Коллеги ничего не спрашивали – думали, что он болен. И, по сути, были правы.

Но выдумывать новые диагнозы и выдавать их доверительным шепотом со временем стало чем-то вроде хобби: Андерсон был уверен, что у него диабет, Крис грешил на простатит, Коллинз до сих пор считал, что у него одна почка, а Тину устроила версия с обострениями язвы. Они всегда понимающе кивали и, похоже, объясняли этим его не такие уж редкие вспышки мудачества. Даже Фаулер точно не знал, что с ним: в личном деле еще с детства от осмотра к осмотру кочевала невнятная кодировка по МКБ. Был штамп «пригоден», а большего и не нужно. Поэтому к его вынужденным отгулам капитан относился с пониманием. У Гэвина были стабильно хорошие показатели раскрываемости. И, в конце концов, своё он всегда отрабатывал. Выходил в праздники и выходные, практически никогда не брал больничный – в волчьей сущности были хоть какие-то плюсы. Так что остальные всегда знали, к кому обращаться, если так вдруг совпало, что у твоего сына случилась первая Бар-мицва, а у престарелого отца – вторая. Главное – ни о чем не просить в начале месяца. В этот раз Фаулер акцентировал на этом внимание.

― Новый комиссар реорганизовывает силовые структуры, ― сообщил он, вызвав всех в свой аквариум, ― он пришлет заместителя начальника для аттестации. 

По кабинету прокатился дружный вздох. Никто не любил проверки. Фаулер продолжил, теперь глядя прицельно на Гэвина:

― Рид, что там с твоим раком язвы яичка? Сейчас нам нужны все.

Полнолуние в этот раз приходилось аккурат на его день рождения, и он уже запланировал отличную вечеринку. Собирался прикупить к цепи новый карабин – старый проржавел и держался на честном слове. Уже в прошлый раз, он с опаской пристегивал себя, но тогда, к счастью, все обошлось.

― Не знаю, капитан, ― задумчиво сказал он, потирая заросший подбородок.

Насколько он мог судить, аттестация не должна была настолько затянуться, но он все равно решил перестраховаться.

― Ничего не обещаю, ― добавил он, ― но все в ваших руках. Естественно, от прямого приказа мне не уклониться.

― Пойдешь в архив. Я хочу, чтобы там был идеальный порядок, ― сказал Фаулер и перевел взгляд на Андерсона, ― Хэнк, будешь со мной принимать заместителя. Думаю, твой опыт сыграет нам на руку.

Андерсон поморщился от досады, но кивнул. 

― Постарайтесь вести себя как профессионалы. Или хотя бы как нормальные люди. Оценка нужна не ниже полутора, иначе будете свыкаться с новым капитаном. Свободны.

Гэвин прихватил кофе и отправился в архив. В последнее время он чувствовал постоянную сонливость – верный признак приближающегося полнолуния. «Сон разума рождает чудовищ», ― говорил какой-то испанец, чьего имени он не вспомнил бы даже под дулом пистолета. И был чертовски прав. Разум Гэвина уже готовился ко сну, а волк постепенно поднимал голову. По рассказам родителей, плохо замаскированным под детские сказки, были люди, чьи волки старались взять человека под полный контроль. Ему повезло – его волк был на удивление покорным и не доставлял больших проблем. Разбудить его мог только голод.

«Дело в строгой дисциплине, ― говорил отец, ― Твой волк с рождения привык подчиняться».

У отца был выпуклый белый шрам через глаз, и еще пара таких же на спине, груди и животе. Так что у Гэвина был наглядный повод для сомнений. В их семье ликантропия была наследственной, но в последний раз ею болел прадед. Вопрос, откуда тогда взялись эти шрамы, родители не любили.

Гэвин вошел в архив, не став включать свет. Глаза слезились все утро. Еще один признак – повышенная светочувствительность. Желтого прямоугольника, проникавшего через стекло двери, вполне хватало. Гэвин сейчас прекрасно видел в темноте.

Дела были совсем плохи: штатный администратор, похоже, решил, что алфавитная сортировка дел в его обязанности не входит и с чистой совестью положил на неё. Вообще-то бардак был не то чтобы всеобъемлющим: какая-то система все-таки просматривалась – дела были разложены в порядке раскрываемости. С сортировкой улик, к счастью, дела обстояли лучше.

Он терпеть не мог такую тупую и рутинную работу, но сейчас она была как нельзя кстати. Пока руки жили своей жизнью, он обдумывал детали приближающегося полнолуния. Это вошло в привычку с детства и стало едва ли не единственной традицией в его жизни. В остальном он такую скрупулезность не признавал. 

На картотеку у него ушло почти четыре часа. Спину ломило, в животе поселилась небольшая черная дыра. Волк внутри недовольно рычал. Но дальше оставалось самое легкое – в последний раз начальство закупило неплохое программное обеспечение, и база данных была в полном порядке. Оставалось только проставить на последние дела электронную подпись – дело на полчаса.

Он как раз закончил и отсиживался в темноте, когда дверь открылась, резанув по глаза полосой света.

Вошел, судя по всему, тот самый проверяющий.

― Меня зовут Коннор, ― представился он, ― я заместитель комиссара, прибыл для аттестации вашего участка. Прошу вас посодействовать мне.

Гэвин убрал руку от глаз, привыкая к свету, легким движением оттолкнулся от коробок, на которых сидел, и сам подошел ближе, заинтересованно глядя снизу вверх.

На самом деле он, заинтригованный легким запахом тела, оттенённым тяжелой древесной ноткой парфюма, учуял проверяющего раньше, чем тот появился в дверях. Сверхчувствительное обоняние было еще одним проклятьем, отравлявшим ему жизнь. Когда в отдел приносили вьетнамскую еду или рыбу, Гэвину хотелось пристрелить кого-нибудь и застрелиться следом.

Выглядел этот Коннор как хороший мальчик: аккуратный, отглаженный, безукоризненно вежливый. Но Гэвин нутром чуял: за ювелирной картинкой пряталось что-то волнующее. Сильное, тяжелое – как и его парфюм. А своей интуиции он доверять привык.

― Детектив Рид, ― сказал он, протягивая руку и пуская в улыбку немного двусмысленности, ― к вашим услугам.

Коннор кивнул, чуть склонив голову к плечу, окинул его долгим задумчивым взглядом, в котором Гэвину почудилась легкая заинтересованность. Его запах щекотал ноздри: он не был навязчивым, но упорно вытеснял все остальное. Коннор был привлекательным – определенно в его вкусе, но даже это ушло на второй план. Сейчас Гэвин едва ли мог воспроизвести перед внутренним взглядом его лицо. На поверхности, завладев всем вниманием, был запах. Он волновал, в нем было что-то интригующее, и сложно было сказать, кто из них сейчас заинтересованно тянул воздух носом: он сам или волк.

― Детектив, ― вернул его к реальности Коннор, ― я хотел бы познакомиться с вашей базой. 

Рукопожатие затянулось. Оно вышло крепким, сухим и прохладным, и это было приятно. Для Гэвина, чья температура тела была на пару градусов выше нормальной человеческой, уж точно.

― Вот так сразу? Даже на кофе сначала не пригласите?

― Сначала работа, ― нейтрально начал Коннор и добавил уже мягче: ― потом можно сделать кофе-брейк. Вы же не будете против, если я включу свет?

Только сейчас Гэвин вспомнил, что сидел до этого в полной темноте. Света из коридора вполне хватало для слабой видимости, но этот разговор все равно, должно быть, выглядел странно. Как и то, что Коннор не озаботился освещением с самого начала.

― Конечно, ― сказал Гэвин, заранее жмурясь, ― все, что пожелаете.

Коннор прошел к терминалу. Гэвин подошел следом, перегнулся через него и разблокировал монитор отпечатком. Коннор бросил на него быстрый взгляд искоса и погрузился в работу. Он быстро сориентировался в их системе, делал все точно и действенно – ни одного лишнего движения. Гэвин залюбовался.

― Здесь, ― Коннор указал на последнее дело Андерсона, ― ошибка. 

Он посторонился и пропустил Гэвина ближе к терминалу. Тот прищурился, вчитываясь в сухие детали отчета, нашел глазами единственное, что могло смутить.

― Никакой ошибки, ― ответил он почти с гордостью, ― Андерсон работал под прикрытием, поэтому задержанных по факту на одного меньше, чем в протоколе.

Дело было провернуто с блеском и даже Гэвин это признавал, хоть и не находил интересным обсуждать чужие победы. Тринадцать человек – сняли почти всю верхушку группировки.

― Хорошая работа, ― одобрительно кивнул Коннор, снова оттеснил его плечом и вернулся к чтению.

Гэвин осторожно принюхивался к нему, стараясь распознать и разложить по полочкам его запах. Он рождал в сознании смутные урывки то ли дежавю, то ли жамевю, и это порядком раздражало. Хотелось ухватиться за них покрепче и размотать этот клубок.

― Извините, что вмешиваюсь не в свое дело, ― вдруг сказал Коннор, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в его лицо, ― но как вы себя чувствуете?

О да, Гэвин мог представить, какую живописную картину сейчас являл: нездоровая бледность, пересохшие губы, красные от полопавшихся капилляров глаза и огромные круги под ними.

― Признаки переутомления налицо, ― продолжил Коннор.

«Признаки приближающегося полнолуния», ― подумал Гэвин, но сказал только, скрестив руки на груди:

― А вы что, еще и док?

― Нет.

― Вот и отлично, потому что когда мне нужны будут диагнозы, я обращусь именно к нему.

Коннор отошел от терминала, и Гэвин заблокировал экран. Он бросил взгляд на часы, чувствуя отголоски приближающейся мигрени. Черт бы побрал это полнолуние.

Коннор перехватил его взгляд и сказал, примирительно улыбнувшись:

― Я больше вас не задерживаю. Полагаю, кофе-брейк отменяется?

В другой раз, при одном взгляде на эту невероятную россыпь родинок, Гэвин послал бы к черту все свои проблемы. Но сейчас ему хотелось одного: упасть лицом в подушку и заснуть, наглотавшись перед этим обезболивающего. 

― Переносится, ― поправил он.

Зверь внутри недовольно заурчал. Похоже, ему тоже хотелось продолжить знакомство.

― Тогда до встречи, ― сказал Коннор, пока он запирал архив, ― надеюсь на ваше дальнейшее содействие.

Домой Гэвин добирался на такси, оставив машину в участке. Еще один минус ликантропии – дом на отшибе города. По дороге он успел задремать.

На улице приятно пахло приближающимся дождем. Гэвин с наслаждением вдохнул, стряхивая с себя запахи участка, города и Коннора. Последнее оказалось сделать сложнее всего. Тот прицепился интервальной нитью, постоянно мелькал где-то на границе сознания и тянул, словно крючок, зацепившийся за большую рыбу.

Дома Гэвин вытряхнул в рот пару таблеток «Адвила», запил их водой прямо из-под крана, не удосужившись даже достать стакан. Наскоро принял душ, поужинал остатками вчерашней курицы и рухнул в постель, чтобы забыться без снов до самого утра. Которое наступило, как по щелчку, неожиданно быстро.

На работе все еще шла аттестация. Остальные выглядели не лучше него – помятые и сонные. А ведь у них даже не было отягчающего в виде ликантропии. Бодрыми и свежими были разве что Коннор и капитан.

У стола Гэвина уже ждали старые знакомые: молодая семья, которую он в последнее время видел даже чаще, чем свою собственную. А если все так и будет продолжаться, то скоро он и вовсе себя в зеркале будет видеть реже, чем их.

 

― Утро, ― сказал он, уже даже не стараясь скрыть легкую неприязнь, ― что, как обычно?

Глава семьи пристыженно потупил взгляд и кивнул, и Гэвин не смог подавить тяжелого вздоха. Эта семейка едва ли не еженедельно теряла престарелую родственницу. Еще пара таких случаев, и он всерьез начнет подозревать их в страховом аферизме.

― Заполните заявление, ― он протянул им бланки, ― вы знаете, что писать.

Пока они занимались бюрократией, Гэвин вернулся к их с Крисом делу по наркотрафику. В последнее время концы совсем ушли в воду. После операции Андерсона, такие дела сами собой впали в анабиоз, как и их притаившиеся фигуранты.

Обоняние опять уловило отголоски запаха Коннора, и Гэвин сам не заметил, как уцепившись за них, автоматически отследил его – тот был в кафетерии. Обычно это так легко не работало, и он списал все на приближающееся полнолуние.

― Ну? ― сказал он, глядя на заполненные бланки. ― Мы сообщим вам, когда найдем её.

Проводив их взглядом, Гэвин встал и направился в кафетерий. Не потому что там был привлекательный проверяющий, отмахнулся он от ехидного внутреннего голоса. Ему действительно нужен был кофе. Даже волк это подтверждал. Кофе и обсудить кое-что с Крисом.

― Выглядите тошнотворно бодрым, ― он отсалютовал Коннору стаканом с эспрессо.

― К сожалению, не могу сказать того же о вас, ― ответил тот улыбкой дежурной вежливости.

Гэвин подошел к его столику и оперся на него локтями. Стульев здесь не было и приходилось стоять, отклячив зад. Коннор окинул его невозмутимым взглядом и открыл было рот, но Гэвин его перебил:

― Не советуйте мне спать побольше, если не хотите вместо заместителя комиссара прослыть капитаном очевидностью.

― Вообще-то я собирался предложить медитацию, ― ухмыльнулся уголком губ Коннор – и как же чертовски он был хорош! ― По моему опыту, эта практика действительно работает.

― Думаете, медитация поможет мне раскрыть чакры, третий глаз и парочку дел заодно? ― со скепсисом спросил Гэвин.

― Всё в ваших руках.

Они замолчали, глядя друг на друга со скрытым весельем. Гэвин отпил кофе, пряча улыбку.

― Так как вы оцениваете наш участок?

― Для всесторонней аттестации у меня пока недостаточно данных, ― с готовностью перестроился на рабочий лад Коннор.

― И всё же?

― Точно не меньше, чем «удовлетворительно». Я давно знаю капитана Фаулера и ничего другого не ожидал.

― Надо же, ― заинтересовался Гэвин, ― интригующая история?

― Работа, ― охладил его пыл Коннор.

― Надо было догадаться.

Гэвин допил свой кофе, и формально поводов оставаться здесь больше не было. К тому же, его ждали в допросной. Но и Коннор не спешил уходить. Они сидели в тишине, открыто рассматривая друг друга. Пауза затянулась и становилась неприлично долгой, но прерывать это таинственное молчание не хотелось никому из них. Волшебство момента развеял мобильный Гэвина и разъяренный Крис.

Вообще весь день пролетел на удивление быстро: обычно перед полнолунием время тянулось тягуче и мучительно долго. Вечером он снова столкнулся с выходящим из участка Коннором.

― Нам по пути? ― спросил Гэвин, указывая на свою машину.

― Мне в сторону «Лафайетт-парка», ― ответил Коннор, ― я собирался вызывать такси.

― Вы живете не в отеле? ― удивился Гэвин. ― Мне в ту же сторону. Садитесь, подвезу.

Он завел машину, выжидающе глядя на Коннора. Тот поколебался пару мгновений, но в конец концов назвал свой адрес и всё-таки сел. Его запах в тесном салоне стал просто вездесущим.

― После аттестации у меня есть ещё кое-какие дела здесь, ― сказал Коннор, пристегиваясь, ― решил, что экономнее будет снять квартиру на время.

Настроения на разговоры не было. Присутствие Коннора действовало успокаивающе и умиротворяюще. Гэвин потянулся к панели и включил музыку.

― Двухтысячные? ― Коннор в удивлении вздернул бровь.

― Что? ― ощетинился Гэвин. ― Отличная песня. Между прочим, рекорд солиста до сих пор не побили.

― Знаю. Двадцать секунд на одной ноте, кажется?

― Есть что-то, чего вы не знаете? 

― Не буду утверждать, ― улыбнулся Коннор.

― Вам кто-нибудь уже говорил, что вы самодовольный засранец? ― ухмыльнулся Гэвин, скосив на него взгляд.

Тот ослабил галстук и расстегнул первую пуговицу рубашки. Гэвин приоткрыл окно со своей стороны.

― Чаще, чем мне хотелось бы.

― Неудивительно.

Если его что и удивляло, так это собственная немногословность. Коннор подспудно интересовал его: со стороны он производил впечатление даже не идеального человека, а робота – безукоризненно вежливого, отточено профессионального, привлекательного и сплошь положительного. Вот только Гэвин знал: таких людей не бывает. И интуиция кричала, что было за всем этим фасадом что-то ещё. Что-то важное. 

Было даже жаль, что их знакомство кончится так скоро. 

― Я слышал, завтра вас не будет в участке? ― спросил Коннор, снова возвращая его к реальности.

― Зайду ненадолго днём, но да, завтра у меня выходной. Это важно?

― Нет, ― ответил Коннор, задумчиво опустив взгляд и пробарабанив пальцами по краю сиденья.

Ему словно нечем было занять руки. 

Они подъехали к маленькому аккуратному частному дому – квартире Коннора. Гэвин не стал глушить машину и не снял рук с руля. Они застыли в гудящей механической тишине.

― Что ж, до свидания, детектив Рид, ― сказал Коннор, тоже медля.

― Гэвин. 

Коннор поймал его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида и не спешил отвести свой.

― Хорошо, Гэвин, ― согласился он, ― только в неформальной обстановке, естественно. До свидания.

― Пока, Коннор.

Тот выбрался из машины, но всё ещё не торопился. 

― Выспись как следует, ― добавил он, ― послезавтра ожидаю увидеть тебя бодрым.

Наконец, Коннор мягко захлопнул дверь и ушёл.

Гэвин прыснул про себя – после первой ночи полнолуния он, скорее всего, будет выглядеть как оживший труп, – и тронулся. До его дома отсюда было совсем недалеко.

На завтра у него были большие планы. Утром он заедет в участок, потом – к фермеру и следом за новым карабином. Ну а дальше он с чистой совестью собирался выгулять внутреннего волка и дать измученному предвкушением разуму передышку.

На удивление, к концу дня он даже не чувствовал себя выжатым и прокрученным через мясорубку. Сил хватило на простенький ужин: омлет с беконом и пару чашек кофе. Это стало традицией – сон они все равно не сбивали. Мало что вообще в природе могло сбить его сон. Быстрому душу он предпочел горячую ванну. Отмокая в ней и чувствуя, как медленно расслабляются мышцы, он лениво накрыл рукой член. Неспешная дрочка была бы неплохим завершением дня, но сонливость заполняла его до краев, и уже после пары движений он бросил эту затею.

Выбравшись из ванны, он добрел до гостиной и устроился на диване, подобрав под себя ноги. Мысль дойти до кровати была заманчивой, но казалась уже недостижимой. Ничто сейчас не могло заставить его снова встать. Ночью ему снился один долгий и тревожный сон. В нем родительский подвал сливался с его собственным; обвившая горло цепь сдавливала шею, а нить – та самая нить запаха Коннора – крючком зацепилась за его грудь и настойчиво тянула вперед. Он не мог сдвинуться с места, а дышать становилось всё труднее. Пальцы то скребли по обмотавшейся вокруг шеи цепи, то безуспешно пытались выдрать из груди массивный рыболовный крючок, больше похожий на якорь.

Звуки будильника набатом ворвались в этот вязкий морок. Проснулся Гэвин весь в поту. Он потёр шею, оттянул футболку, разглядывая грудь. Там, на коже, красовалось розовое пятно и следы от ногтей – совсем свежие. Наверняка он оставил их перед самым пробуждением. Старые давно бы затянулись.

Чувствуя себя разбитым и еще более уставшим, хоть и проспал почти до одиннадцати, он встал под холодный душ и наскоро умылся. Допил вчерашний кофе, забрал сэндвич в машину и поехал в участок. Нужно было получить разрешение и забрать материалы дела домой.

― Хреново выглядишь, ― сообщил Андерсон с порога.

― Это мои слова, ― дежурно огрызнулся Гэвин. ― Капитан у себя?

― В аквариуме.

Гэвин кивнул Тине и Коллинзу и застыл перед офисом Фаулера, коротко постучав.

― Капитан? ― позвал он.

― Что ты здесь делаешь, Рид, ― оторвался от работы Фаулер, ― у тебя же «эти дни»?

― Опустим часть, где я как будто посмеялся, ― кисло сказал Гэвин, ― дайте мне разрешение снять копии по трафику, хочу заняться ими дома.

Фаулер посмотрел на него строго, но ничего не сказал, только махнул рукой. Очевидно, его вид зомби из массовки перед собой тоже не вдохновлял, но он знал, что спорить было бесполезно.

На выходе из участка, Гэвин столкнулся с Коннором. Тот был погружен в чтение и заметил его не сразу.

― Добрый день, ― сказал он, не вставая.

Гэвин предусмотрительно спрятал запломбированный пакет из архива в сумку. Ничего криминального, но при проверяющих этим светить не стоило.

― Привет.

― Вижу, вы пренебрегли моим советом, ― доброжелательно заметил Коннор.

― Почему же? Спал как убитый, выгляжу соответствующе, ― сказал он, пряча руки в карманах и покачиваясь с пятки на носок.

― Всегда остаётся медитация, ― напомнил Коннор с легкой насмешкой.

 

Между его пальцами мелькал серебром, перекатываясь на ребре, четвертак. Гэвин завяз взглядом в этом жесте – тот действовал на него гипнотически. Вот, на что он согласен был медитировать. Однако время поджимало.

― Вы слишком печетесь обо мне, заместитель, ― сказал Гэвин, разворачиваясь, ― уверен, вы и без меня по уши в заботах.

― Я умею планировать время и расставлять приоритеты.

― И все же не буду вас больше задерживать. Пока, Коннор.

― Пока, Гэвин, ― мягко ответил тот, возвращаясь к чтению.

С фермы до сих пор не позвонили, и Гэвин всерьез обеспокоился. Обычно Гэри уточнял, свободен ли он, за час до того, как привезти животное. Сегодня он не отвечал на звонки, и Гэвин решил заехать к нему сам. Подъезжая к границе Полтона, он снова почувствовал неладное. Обычно в это время пасли овец и коров, но сегодня ферма была тихой и безлюдной. На очередной звонок никто не ответил. Тогда он настойчиво пробарабанил кулаком по добротному деревянному забору.

Издали послышались тяжелые шаги. Вскоре показалась хозяйка дома в грязных перчатках по локоть. Она выглядела измотанной и уставшей.

― Какие-то проблемы? ― спросил Гэвин. ― Где Гэри?

― Он с ветеринаром. Пироплазмоз, ― пожаловалась она. ― Впервые у нас такое. Да и не в сезон.

― Мы договаривались на теленка, ― перебил он с беспокойным нетерпением.

― Если вам нужен больной теленок – пожалуйста, ― нахмурилась женщина.

― Так дела не ведутся, ― начинал злиться Гэвин. ― Вы могли предупредить заранее.

― Поверьте, нам было не до этого. Если дело срочное, я позвоню в Роквуд. Через полтора-два часа вам привезут животное.

― Срочное, ― отрезал он, стараясь следить за дыханием и не выходить из себя. ― Хорошо, звоните.

Сюрприз в первую же ночь полнолуния, когда нервы и так были как натянутая струна, приводил его в легкую панику. Домой он ехал в неприятном напряжении и в тишине – музыка только раздражала обострившийся слух. Он раз за разом прокручивал про себя цепочку привычных действий, свои маленькие ритуалы для каждого полнолуния, но успокоиться помогло, на удивление, воспоминание о монетке в руках Коннора. Может, ему и правда стоило заняться медитацией.

 

По пути домой он выбрал добротный карабин. Спустившись в подвал, приладил его к старой цепи и ещё раз все проверил: крепления в стене, замок, изоляцию. К тому времени, как привезли животное, солнце уже зависло над горизонтом. 

Привязав теленка еще одной цепью за лапу, он оставил свою одежду на пороге. Несколько раз проверил напоследок автоматику на двери и, наконец, надел тяжелый стальной ошейник. Воспоминания о сне неприятно царапнули страхом. Животное посмотрело на него с интересом. Гэвин закрыл глаза, садясь прямо на пол и прислонившись спиной к холодной стене. Тело уже нагрелось, но его бросало в озноб. Кожа начала нестерпимо зудеть, и он зажмурился сильнее, мелко дрожа. Боль от обращения была привычной. К чему привыкнуть было невозможно, так это к её ожиданию. Дыхание сорвалось, и он, даже сидя в изолированной темноте, мог с точностью сказать, что луна уже показалась, но все еще была скрыта за облаками. Глаза распахнулись сами собой.

Теленок тревожно заметался, и Гэвин почувствовал мучительно медленное движение собственных костей, разъезжающихся под действием бурлящей внутренней энергии, отзывавшейся на лунный свет. Его прошибло холодным потом, а потом заколотило от пульсации, прокатившейся от кончиков пальцев до самых зрачков. Руки рефлекторно сжались в кулаки, вспарывая кожу выдвигающимися когтями, и он начал скрести ими по полу. Во рту стало солоно от крови. Теленок жалобно замычал. Синхронно с щелчком позвонков в голове Гэвина будто переключился тумблер, и он с облегчением зажмурился, позволяя волку открыть глаза.

Его воспоминания в полнолуние всегда были обрывочными – он помнил запах крови, чувство, с которым клыки вспарывают и разрывают плоть. Короткие шерстинки и раздробленные кости, оседающие на языке. Помнил одиночество добровольного заключения и беснующиеся попытки вырваться. Далекий вой, на который никогда не отзывался. Все это было долгим и мучительным сном, но он всегда знал, что проснется утром. В этот раз всё с самого начала пошло не так. Была кровь и плоть, но не было боли. Волк чувствовал множество запахов. Прохладу и влагу травы и мокрой земли. Гэвину чудился лес. И бег, и свобода, заполняющая всё его существо восторгом. Он услышал далекий гул машин, и это его встревожило, но волк быстро отряхнулся от эмоции, сбросив её словно капли воды с промокшей шкуры. Он шел, ведя носом по холодной, только начинавшей промерзать к осени земле. На запах, выбивающийся из всех прочих: приятно щекотавший нутро, манящий и вкусный. С каждым его прыжком запах становился всё гуще и отчетливее, и когда Гэвин, наконец-то, вспомнил, кому он принадлежал, короткий приступ паники накрыл его с головой, а потом исчез, вытесненный животным восторгом.

Паника вернулась утром, когда он резко распахнул глаза, сбрасывая остатки сна. Первым пришло облегчение – вокруг не было ни леса, ни травы, ни земли. Следом – страх, потому что и серых стен его подвала не было тоже. Гэвин лежал раздетым на полу в незнакомой, но светлой комнате. Голова была полна ваты, словно с похмелья, и он не сразу понял, от чего проснулся.

Прохладная рука стальной хваткой сжимала его челюсть. Гэвин сделал первый жадный вдох, и знакомый запах заполнил его до краев. Коннор осматривал его лицо на свету, вертел его, не разжимая хватки, как музейный экспонат. Челюсть неприятно саднила.

Гэвин попробовал дернуться, но Коннор отреагировал быстрее – надавил коленом ему на поясницу, пригвоздив к полу. Волк внутри оскалился, но сам он послушно замер. Он был достаточно крепким, а после полнолуния тело переполняла бурлящая сила, но Коннор с этим справлялся. Вот, что почуял Гэвин еще в первую встречу: холодное, но мягкое и деликатное давление. Он сглотнул сухим горлом.

― Ты хочешь пить? ― спросил Коннор так, будто ничего из ряда вон не происходило.

Может быть, и правда ничего не было. Может, Гэвин пришел сюда уже под утро, обратившись обратно. В таком случае, он не хотел думать, что делал всю остальную ночь. Он кивнул, и Коннор поднес к его губам стакан, все еще удерживая за подбородок.

― Признаться, я был удивлен, обнаружив утром тебя. Хотя нельзя сказать, что я не догадывался.

Гэвин хрипло откашлялся и дернул головой, сбрасывая руки. Коннор оценивающе просканировал его взглядом и медленно убрал ногу с поясницы.

― Ночью я запер волка, а утром нашел тебя.

Он выглядел невозмутимо, собранно и трезво, – как угодно, но не обескураженно.

Гэвин поднялся, принимая сидячее положение, и размял затекшие плечи. Первым порывом было прикрыть наготу, но Коннор смотрел на него сейчас бесстрастно и стерильно, как доктор. Больше его заинтересовали, как и самого Гэвина, следы крови на груди, руках и лице. Тревога вновь болезненно врезалась в сознание.

― Я взял пробу крови из твоей ротовой полости, ― продолжил Коннор, ― если это тебя волнует, результат будет готов уже сегодня.

Гэвин потерянно кивнул. Он впервые встречал утро после полнолуния с кем-то, кроме родителей, да и те не осмеливались оставаться с ним в одном помещении до тех пор, пока солнце не будет в зените. Это вызывало смятение и растерянность.

― Откуда ты…

 

Коннор не дал ему договорить, Он взялся за края рубашки, вытащив ее из брюк и приподнял, обнажая кожу, на боку покрытую такими же шрамами, как у его отца. Вокруг грубых и длинных белесых рубцов была россыпь красноватых точек - следов от клыков.

Гэвин замолчал, поежившись. Это было самым сильным его страхом – навредить, и он не мог просто так смотреть на такие шрамы, пусть даже оставил их кто-то другой.

― Только не говори, что ты крутой и суровый охотник на оборотней, ― устало отшутился Гэвин, и Коннор неожиданно ответил ему улыбкой.

― Не буду, ― сказал он, ― я всего лишь проверяющий. Приехал аттестовать ваш участок и убедиться, что местный ликантроп держит себя под контролем.

― Тогда, наверное, тебе не понравилось то, что ты увидел.

Коннор встал, глядя на него сверху вниз и протянул руку. 

― Почему же? ― спросил он и рывком помог Гэвину встать.

― Потому что я здесь, а значит, нихуя я себя не контролирую.

Хотелось оправдаться тем, что с ним такое впервые, что раньше система не давала осечек и его зубы и когти никогда не рвали никого, кроме испуганных коров. Но он не стал. К чему это, если сейчас он крупно облажался, и они оба это знали.

Коннор промолчал и вышел, неслышно прикрыв за собой дверь и оставив его в одиночестве. Гэвин застыл посреди комнаты, не зная, куда себя деть: он всё еще был голым и грязным, и от него несло кровью.

Взгляд зацепился за глубокие борозды в половицах. Их было подозрительно мало. Он подошел к окну и открыл его, впуская в комнату холодный утренний воздух. Кожа сразу же покрылась мурашками.

― Тебе лучше принять душ, ― Коннор вернулся неслышно, ― и одеться.

Он протянул стопку своих вещей, и Гэвин машинально принял их.

― Проводишь? ― спросил он, почесав раздраженную кожу на границе роста волос.

Ванная у Коннора была светлой и чистой. Вообще дом выглядел обжитым и уютным – и в голове не укладывалось, что в него заселились не больше недели назад. Гэвин настроил воду и забрался под горячие струи. Коннор застыл в дверях.

― Тебя ничего не смущает? ― ехидно поинтересовался Гэвин, задёргивая шторку.  
― Нет, ― просто ответил Коннор, подначивая его, ― не стесняйся, сегодня я успел увидеть тебя раздетым в самых разных ракурсах.

Гэвин намылился душистым хвойным мылом, обстоятельно смывая следы крови и грязи. Запах был знакомым. Мысль о том, чтобы пахнуть, как Коннор взбудоражила - совершенно не вовремя.

― Так ты знал всё с самого начала? ― спросил он, чтобы отвлечься.

― Догадывался, ― ответил Коннор, ― но мне не хотелось, чтобы это было правдой.

Ощущалась эта честность как оплеуха. Но Гэвин промолчал. Ему тоже хотелось бы, чтобы их знакомство прошло по-другому.

― Мы, ― продолжал Коннор, не уточняя, о ком речь, ― отслеживаем случаи агрессии от не-людей. В Детройте такого почти не было, но увидев тебя, я насторожился. Вышедший из-под контроля ликантроп, работающий в полиции, вполне мог скрывать статистику.

― Я никогда никому не вредил, ― резко оборвал его Гэвин, умолчав про отца.

― Я верю, ― неожиданно быстро согласился Коннор, ― у тебя на удивление спокойный волк.

Гэвин выключил воду и потянулся за полотенцем. Обернул его вокруг бедер и выбрался из ванны, оставляя на полу мокрые следы. Коннор спрятал в карман монетку, которую вертел до этого, подошел ближе, почти вплотную, и Гэвин непроизвольно повел носом. С ним редко бывало, чтобы тянуло так крепко и так болезненно. Но после этой ночи разочарование практически вытеснило влечение. Сейчас ему рядом с Коннором было неуютно. Он сделал шаг назад, упираясь поясницей в раковину. От горячей воды запотели зеркала и кафельные стены. На лоб Коннору упала непослушная прядь, он отвел её и почти сразу же потянулся к Гэвину, невесомо проходясь пальцами по его подбородку. Гэвин перехватил его руку и отвел от лица, разрывая их затянувшийся зрительный контакт.

― Может, ты все-таки выйдешь? ― спросил он с вызовом, и Коннор отошел, опустив взгляд.

― Да, извини.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Гэвин грубо растер лицо руками и похлопал себя по щекам. Новостей на сегодня было слишком много. Он снял полотенце с бедер, вытерся и бросил его в корзину для белья. Оделся. Вещи Коннора были ему великоваты – пришлось подкатить рукава и штанины и туже затянуть пояс мягких серых треников.

 

Он протер рукой зеркало и зло уставился в свое растерянное воспаленное отражение. С ним было всё понятно: Коннор понравился и ему, и его зверю. Но чем сам Гэвин привлек его внимание? Выглядел он не лучшим образом, даже торчки из гетто сейчас дали бы ему фору.

Когда он вышел в гостиную, на часах было почти семь утра. Коннор ждал его – на столе был пакетированный чай и две тарелки с хлопьями.

― Хоть в чем-то ты не идеален, ― хмыкнул Гэвин, усаживаясь напротив.

― Поверь, ты не хочешь знать, как я готовлю сам.

― Верю, ― согласился он, зачерпывая ложкой порядком разбухшие хлопья.

Он был зверски голоден и, наверное, съел бы сейчас ещё одного теленка. Страх неизвестности и того, что и кого еще он мог съесть, снова мелькнул назойливой мухой, но Гэвин его отогнал. Откуда-то у него была уверенность, что случись что-то по-настоящему непоправимое, и он бы об этом знал. Тело всё ещё гудело после обращения, и он, забывшись, вытянул ноги, задев ими Коннора, но тот промолчал и не сделал попытки отодвинуться. 

― Я хотел тебя попросить, ― начал тот осторожно, ― чтобы ты сегодня остался у меня.

― Будешь укрощать меня серебряными распятиями, да? ― ухмыльнулся Гэвин. ― Извини, я в такие игры не играю – всегда забываю стоп-слово.

― Я серьезно, ― вздохнул Коннор.

― Я тоже.

― Я вернусь через пару часов и хочу с тобой поговорить. К тому же, чем бы ты раньше себя ни удерживал, ты уже вырвался.

― А ты, значит, сможешь меня удержать?

― Сегодня у меня получилось.

Гэвин не мог игнорировать рациональное зерно в его словах. К тому же, меньше всего ему хотелось возвращаться домой и видеть, что он там устроил. Хлопья кончились, и он отодвинул тарелку.

Коннор тоже закончил с едой. Он забрал посуду. Мимоходом сверился с наручными часами.

― Кстати об этом, ― сказал Гэвин, скрестив руки на груди. ― Как тебе удалось? Практикуешь магию вне Хогвартса?

― Никакой магии, ― дернул уголком губ Коннор, складывая тарелки в раковину, ― всего лишь седьмой дан по айкидо.

Гэвин присвистнул и откинулся головой на спинку стула.

― Нормальная еда у тебя хотя бы есть? 

― Только в замороженном и сыром виде.

― Сойдет.

Коннор тем временем расправился с посудой, снял холщовый фартук, похожий на кусок мешка, и накинул пиджак. Он подхватил с дивана портфель и вызвал такси.

― Я знаю, где ты живешь, ― сказал он, обернувшись на Гэвина, ― и твой номер телефона.

― Уже страшно.

― Я не о том, ― укоризненно добавил он. ― Конечно, никто не держит тебя здесь насильно, но надеюсь, ты дождешься меня. 

― Уже жду не дождусь. Провожать не буду, извини, но могу послать воздушный поцелуй отсюда.

Как только за Коннором закрылась дверь, Гэвин уронил голову на стол и несколько раз побился об него лбом. Все катилось в дерьмо, а он не знал, что с этим делать. Тридцать шесть лет он жил по выверенной и работающей схеме, а теперь она дала сбой. Иронично, что это точно было как-то связано с Коннором – он был уверен, что волк шел на его запах, а теперь тот пытался ему помочь. Если бы он не приехал сюда, ничего вообще бы не случилось.

Его одновременно захлестнули злость на Коннора и благодарность. Злость на то, что бульдозером проехался по его годами выверенной стабильности. А благодарность – за принятие. Никто ещё, кроме родителей, не знал правды о нем, и делить её с кем-то было ново, непривычно, но приятно.

В шкафах у Коннора обнаружился набор, благодаря которому первое впечатление о нем пошло крупными трещинами: несколько пачек хлопьев, стопка супов быстрого приготовления, не убранные в морозильник и не распакованные рыбные палочки.  
В холодильнике ситуация была не лучше: там сиротливо подсыхала половинка лимона и одиноко жались друг к другу бутылка молока и соевого соуса. В морозильнике он нашел небольшую куриную тушку.

В шкафу, рядом с батареей чашек, обнаружилась бутылка виски – дрянного, но не то чтобы здесь было из чего выбирать. Гэвин вытащил курицу, запустив её размораживаться в микроволновке, подхватил бутылку виски и вышел на крыльцо. Не хватало только сигарет.

Виски жгло рот, а холодный ветер – лицо, но он оставался на крыльце, наблюдая за проезжавшими мимо редкими велосипедистами и хозяевами, выгуливающими собак. Те смотрели на него настороженно, но не лаяли и проходили мимо. Гэвин с детства питал к ним симпатию, но она была невзаимной. Животные вообще его не любили. Он отпил из горла, проигнорировав пару неодобрительных взглядов – собачий и хозяйский. Зарылся пятерней в бардак на голове, поскребывая раздраженную кожу. Привередливая волчья сущность плохо реагировала на человеческие шампуни. Потер рукой подбородок – определенно следовало побриться. Воспоминание о прикосновении Коннора снова вспыхнуло в памяти, и Гэвин, чертыхнувшись, его отогнал. Больше всего на свете он не любил все усложнять.

Виски и правда было дерьмовым. Он отодвинул бутылку, оставив её на крыльце, справедливо полагая, что такое забористое пойло вряд ли когда-нибудь пригодится Коннору. Встал, отряхивая задницу, и вернулся в дом. Микроволновка как раз норовила перевести курицу из замороженного состояния сразу в жареное. 

Гэвин наскоро обмазал тушку соевым соусом, с трудом и проклятьями выдавил из засохшего лимона сок и с чистой совестью выбросил его. Он загрузил курицу в духовку и запустил таймер на час. К приходу Коннора должна приготовиться.

Гэвин вернулся за обеденный стол и стал следить за куриной тушкой. Это успокаивало. Думать о предстоящей ночи не хотелось. Обычно первая была самой сложной, и именно перед ней он всегда приносил в жертву волку животное. Последующие две тот довольствовался сырым мясом и потрохами.

Но раз вчера все пошло не по плану, чего ждать теперь? Остро захотелось спросить совета у отца, но со временем Гэвин понял, что тот знал о его недуге не больше, чем он сам. Материалы дела и бумажник тоже остались дома и, кроме рефлексий, заняться было решительно нечем.

В голову пришла дурацкая идея – воспоминание, озвученное голосом Коннора, и Гэвин, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, перебрался на диван, попытавшись скрестить ноги в позе лотоса. Растяжка и взвывшие суставы тут же запротестовали, и он сел, как мог, сложив руки на коленях и выпрямив спину. Спина, привыкшая к свободе, этого тоже не оценила и уже через пару минут дала о себе знать. Тогда Гэвин расслабился, начав размеренно дышать и следить за дыханием. Он попытался очистить голову от мыслей. Как назло, чем больше он старался, тем больше туда лезло нелепого дерьма. Среди вороха улик по разным делам, цен на пиво и неоплаченных счетов вдруг мелькнул образ – руки Коннора, ловко катающие между пальцами монетку. Неожиданно это сработало: медленно и скрипя, тяжелый механизм его сознания зацикливался на простой медитативной цепи. Гэвину казалось, что с каждый его оборотом он спускается все ниже и глубже – ближе к спящему пока волку. Он смог увидеть его лохматую острую морду и мокрый черный нос, почти дотронулся до настороженно приподнявшегося уха. Ему показалось, что и волк, не просыпаясь, потянулся к навстречу.

― Гэвин.

Он неохотно открыл глаза, глядя на склонившегося над ним Коннора. Тот мягко тормошил его за плечо. Он бросил быстрый взгляд за окно – там было еще светло, – и успокоился. Поднялся, широко зевая, и часто моргая слезящимися глазами.

― Мне очень приятно, что ты решил приготовить ужин, ― сказал Коннор полушепотом.

― Чем мне было ещё заниматься? ― недовольно спросил он.

― Я вообще не был уверен, что ты останешься.

― Да, я такое частенько слышал. Только при других обстоятельствах.

Он увидел стол и уже разделанную курицу. Выглядела та не то чтобы аппетитно. С трудом поднявшись с дивана после долго сна, Гэвин завис над раковиной, плеснув холодной воды в лицо и вытершись подолом кофты. 

― Для этого есть ванная, ― сказал Коннор с легкой укоризной, ― и полотенца.

― Я животное – забыл? ― отмахнулся он.

Ужинали в тишине. Чем ниже опускалось солнце, тем мрачнее становился Гэвин. Коннор заметил эту перемену и заговорил:

― Я хотел обсудить с тобой твоего волка.

― Чего его обсуждать?

― Например, стоит начать с того, что вы до сих пор не нашли контакта. Это не плохо, ― пояснил он, заметив удивление, тут же отпечатавшееся на лице Гэвина, ― но и игнорировать его всю жизнь невозможно. Ни к чему хорошему это не приводит. Как ты успел заметить.

― А ты значит, специалист? ― спросил Гэвин с вызовом, уже жалея, что оставил виски на улице.

Он никогда не думал ни о каком контакте: они с волком делили одно тело, но очень редко пересекались. Они могли чувствовать друг друга, улавливать особенно яркие эмоции, но полноценное взаимодействие? Гэвин даже не знал, что такое возможно. И не был уверен, что хотел этого.

― Кое-что знаю, ― тем временем ответил Коннор.

― Откуда?

― В моей семье были оборотни, ― от выражения, с которым он выделил это «были», Гэвину стало не по себе.

― Хорошо, и как ты себе это представляешь? Я тридцать шесть лет так жил, думаешь, что-то изменится так быстро?

― Нет, ― просто сказал Коннор, ― но кое-что уже изменилось. И никто не говорил, что будет легко.

Гэвин задумался и нервно сцепил пальцы. 

― Я не люблю, когда в моей жизни что-то меняется, ― наконец, выдавил он.

― Даже в лучшую сторону?

― Ты не понимаешь, каким трудом мне всегда давалась хотя бы эта стабильность, ― сказал Гэвин, отводя взгляд.

― Попробуй довериться мне, ― попросил Коннор после долгого молчания.

Как будто это было так легко.

Он осторожно, будто действительно обращаясь с диким зверем, накрыл его сцепленные руки своими. Гэвин инстинктивно дернулся, но не отстранился. Впрочем, отвечать он тоже не стал.

― Пойдем, ― сказал Коннор, все еще держа его за руку и ведя за собой.

Они вышли на улицу, обошли дом и спустились в маленький подвал под гаражом. Гэвин не удержался и присвистнул. Его собственный подвал в сравнении выглядел скромным детским домиком на дереве, хоть и был больше.

― Когда я говорил, что не запоминаю стоп-слов, то не шутил, ― подавил нервный смешок он.

Хотя надежность конструкций ему даже нравилась. От нее веяло безопасностью.   
В стену помимо обычных креплений для цепи были вмонтированы толстые кольца для фиксации ног и рук.

 

― Ты основательно подготовился, ― заметил Гэвин. ― Был так уверен, что я соглашусь?

― Я снял дом именно из-за подвала. Здесь все это уже было.

― Не хочу знать, для чего.

― Поверь, я тоже, ― сказал Коннор, закатывая рукава до локтей.

Никогда еще этот простой жест не казался Гэвину таким сексуальным. На улице начинало темнеть, и он без лишних церемоний разделся, сваливая одежду неаккуратной кучей на полу. Коннор отрегулировал длину цепи и расстегнул ошейник. Гэвину вдруг стало не по себе. Весь этот ритуал был для него настолько личным и интимным, что делить его с кем-то было все равно, что стоять тут без кожи. Он подошел к Коннору, склонив голову и открывая шею, и вздрогнул, когда её коснулись скользкие теплые пальцы. 

― Тише, ― сказал Коннор, успокаивающе поглаживая его у затылка, ― я всего лишь смажу твою кожу, чтобы не было лишнего раздражения.

― Полнолуние, ― усмехнулся Гэвин. ― На мне всё заживает, не успев появиться.

― Это не значит, что ты не чувствуешь боли.

Он защелкнул ошейник, оставляя в нем достаточно свободного места для трансформации. Сейчас Гэвин мог бы легко снять его через голову. Обычно он сам себя так не щадил. Тем временем, Коннор начал смазывать его кисти и лодыжки. Несмотря на приближающуюся трансформацию, которая обычно вытесняла все потребности, кроме голода, Гэвин весь покрылся мурашками, чувствуя, как поджимается живот и заинтересованно приподнимается член. Он впился уже заострившимися зубами в нижнюю губу.

― Не больно? ― спросил Коннор, полностью зафиксировав его и деликатно обходя вниманием его возбуждение.

Гэвин помотал головой. Сознание уплывало вслед за стремительно меняющимся телом. 

― Слушай меня, ― сказал Коннор громко и четко, ― сосредоточься на мне. Смотри на меня. Постарайся как можно дольше после трансформации удерживать себя в сознании – хотя бы на его краю. Ты меня слышишь?

Гэвин снова кивнул, с трудом открывая глаза. Коннор стоял напротив. В опасной близости от него. И если Гэвин порвет цепи, от него мало что останется утром. Беспорядочно метавшийся взгляд выцепил кобуру на его поясе, и это немного успокоило.

― Смотри на меня, ― приказал Коннор.

Гэвина трясло. Он никогда ещё не задерживался в трансформации так долго. Он чувствовал, как трещали его ребра, как расходились челюсть и позвонки. Как лезла из огрубевшей толстой шкуры жесткая шерсть. Как слюна стекала по подбородку на грудь, звонко капая на пол. Слышал собственный рык. Дыхание Коннора. Биение его сердца. Его запах. Это был уже не только он, но и волк, что недовольно вздергивал верхнюю губу, обнажая зубы.

― Слушай меня, ― приказал Коннор.

Он смотрел прямо на него, и Гэвин видел его как никогда четко. Остро захотелось заслониться от его взгляда и спрятаться. Из груди вырывался глухой рык. Гэвин попытался отвернуться и зажмуриться. 

И Коннор обхватил руками его голову, фиксируя внимание на себе. Гэвин попытался отшатнуться, волк же наоборот – заинтересованно податься вперед. В итоге его тело качнуло в бок. Но Коннор держал его крепко.

― Гэвин, – позвал он ― и собственное имя неожиданно прошло рябью по мутнеющему сознанию.

Гэвин по-животному фыркнул, ударив хвостом по ногам и сам же ужаснулся. Он никогда не видел и не чувствовал своего хвоста.

― Сегодня ночью, ― всё ещё надежно фиксируя его голову и не давая отвернуться, начал Коннор, ― ты никого не тронул. Кровь принадлежала скоту. Ты не был прикован.

Сейчас он обращался не только к нему, но и к его волку, Гэвин это чувствовал, и волк тоже заинтересовался.

― Ты не был прикован, ― повторил Коннор, ― и ты никому не навредил.

Эти простые слова обожгли его солью. Гэвин так давно хотел услышать это от кого-нибудь, от другого человека. Вспоминая шрамы отца, он всегда твердил про себя: «не навреди». И чужое подтверждение, что он справился, наполнило благодарностью. Он тихо зарычал.

Лапы с когтями все еще скребли по полу, но дыхание успокоилось. Он смотрел на Коннора и не позволял себе отвлечься ни на секунду, чтобы не потерять ощущение реальности. 

Коннор ослабил хватку и ласково погладил его по вытянувшейся морде. Гэвин ничего не почувствовал, зато волк попытался клацнуть зубами в опасной близости от его руки. Но – он вдруг ощутил это как никогда ярко – волк не был зол. Гэвин успел отвести морду, и зубы сомкнулись, прихватив пустоту. Коннор ободряюще улыбнулся.

― Всё в порядке, Гэвин, ― сказал он, ― ты молодец.

Волк тихо рыкнул, но успокоился.

― Ты человек, ― повторил Коннор, ― и волк замолк.

Гэвин почувствовал его недовольство, но оно было сдержанным, каким бывало в обычные дни. В полнолуние он привык подчиняться волку, но может, отец и был прав: волк не противился ему. 

Он вспомнил вой из воспоминаний о полнолуниях, на который никогда не отвечал: волк сам звал его и уже давно. 

Коннор осторожно убрал руки и отошел от него, сев напротив. Он достал из кармана монетку, и Гэвин заякорился взглядом за её знакомый блеск. Волк тоже заинтересованно замер.

― Вот так, ― повторил Коннор уже тише, ― не отводи от меня взгляда.

И Гэвин подчинился, застревая в его движениях и в темных внимательных глазах. 

Он пришел в себя перед рассветом. Удержаться в сознании на всю ночь, видимо, не вышло. Дернулся от неожиданности и от того, что Коннор стоял рядом, успокаивающе поглаживая его по морде.

― Сейчас я хочу тебя отпустить, ― сказал он осторожно, ― не знаю, правильно ли делать это так быстро, но ты хорошо себя показал.

Гэвин протестующе замотал мордой, и Коннор подошел вплотную. 

― Ты уже наполовину трансформировался в человека, ― сообщил он, обхватывая его за плечи, ― а у меня есть пистолет.

«И седьмой дан по айкидо», ― подумал Гэвин и фыркнул.

― Я возьму тебя за руку, ― сказал он, уже освободив его ноги, ― а ты постарайся не оставить без руки меня.

Гэвин внимательно следил за ним, пытаясь обнаружить присутствие волка. Но тот сыто молчал, хотя его сегодня и не кормили.

 

Коннор освободил его руку, и Гэвин с трудом подавил рефлекс сомкнуть когти в кулак. Закончив с одной и, действуя предельно осторожно, он взялся за вторую. Он твердо обхватил её, мягко массируя костяшки и не давая пальцам сомкнуться. Всё ещё держа его за руку, он осторожно отстегнул ставший свободным ошейник.

Гэвин размял шею и повел плечами. Слюна все еще капала на подбородок, и он стер её предплечьем, случайно вспоров кожу о свои же клыки. Рана тут же затянулась, зашипев, как брошенная в воду щелочь.

Коннор крепко держал его за руку и уверенно вел к выходу из подвала. Воздух пьяняще пах росой. Гэвин опасался, что их кто-нибудь увидит, но улицы все еще были пусты. Они медленно обошли дом. 

― Входи, ― позвал его, застывшего на крыльце, Коннор и настойчиво потянул на себя.

Гэвин сделал шаг вперед. Стоило переступить порог, как на него обрушились усталость и слабость. Коннор подвел его к дивану, уложил головой к себе на колени, и Гэвин, наконец-то забылся простым человеческим сном.

Утром Коннора уже не было рядом. Гэвин поднялся с дивана, снова голый, но уже не такой разбитый и прошел к раковине, умирая от жажды. На часах был почти полдень.

Гэвин успел сходить в душ, перебить первый голод хлопьями и засобираться домой, когда услышал звук ключа. Коннор возвращался с огромным пакетом из супермаркета.

― Привет, ― неловко сказал Гэвин.

― Привет, ― просто улыбнулся Коннор.

Он прошел на кухню и сгрузил свои покупки на стол. Гэвин начал вертеть их, рассматривая этикетки, просто чтобы чем-то занять руки.

― Шампунь для животных? ― неприятно удивился он.

― Я заметил, что твоя кожа плохо реагирует на обычный, ― пояснил он, ― и постарался подобрать самый подходящий. Так что это шампунь для оборотня.

― Блеск, ― недовольно протянул Гэвин.

― Тебя уже не смущает нагота? ― хмыкнул Коннор, снимая пиджак и рассматривая его с головы до ног.

― После того, что между нами было этой ночью? Нет, ― поиграл бровями Гэвин, ― меня не смущает уже ничего.  
― Кстати, об этом, ― напомнил Коннор, усаживаясь за стол и потянув его за собой, ― ты отлично справился. Усвоил главные принципы даже слишком быстро. Теперь ты можешь делать всё сам.

Гэвин хотел ответить, но их разговор прервал телефонный звонок.

― Капитан Фаулер, ― шепнул Коннор, собираясь ответить.

― Пусть подождет.

― Я обещал проконсультировать его.

― Ну и что? Скажи, что у тебя неотложные дела. Смерть тройняшки, я не знаю там.

Коннор красноречиво на него посмотрел и все-таки ответил.

― Что? ― прошептал Гэвин. ― Отличный повод, а главное, его можно использовать дважды.

― Коннор, ― поприветствовал Фаулер, ― ты готов?

― Капитан, я…

― Нет, ― громко перебил Гэвин, влезая в разговор, за что поймал чувствительный удар под ребро. ― у него с тройняшкой беда.

Фаулер неожиданно обеспокоился.

― Господи, Коннор, ― сказал он сочувственно, ― что-то случилось с Ричардом или Конрадом?

Гэвин прыснул и спрятал лицо в ладони:

― У тебя что, блять, правда есть тройняшки?

― Не стоит беспокоиться, капитан, ― убийственным тоном сказал Коннор, вставая и выходя, ― детектив Рид просто с чего-то взял, что умеет шутить.

Когда он вернулся, Гэвин успел разобрать пакет и соорудить себе сэндвичи с арахисовой пастой. Коннор заинтересованно посмотрел на тарелку. Гэвин пододвинул ее поближе к себе.

― Ну так что? ― невозмутимо спросил он, успев кое-что обдумать. ― Мы выяснили, что я молодец, ты меня обучил. Что дальше, аттестуешь нас и умоешь руки, тренер Покемонов?

 

Коннор посмотрел на него с недоумением. Отложил телефон, склонился над Гэвином и отвел руку с сэндвичем ото рта.

― Эй! ― запротестовал Гэвин.

Но Коннор не дал ему продолжить, долгим движением обводя большим пальцем нижнюю губу. Окинул длинным насмешливым взглядом. Гэвин приоткрыл рот, и Коннор наклонился ещё ниже, увлекая его в легкий короткий поцелуй.

― Ну что ты, ― весело сказал он, отстранившись, ― ты даже не представляешь, как важна для меня наша нежная дружба. К тому же, ― добавил он, ― ты всё ещё должен мне кофе.

****

 

Гэвин проснулся на рассвете – от холода. Он стоял, в чем мать родила, посреди лесной тропы, босые ноги по щиколотку утопали в грязи. Тело было мокрым и липким после ночного дождя. Вокруг терпко пахло свежей травой, и он, не удержавшись, чихнул. И чертыхнулся следом. 

С тех пор, как Коннор показал ему, что можно не превращать свою жизнь в добровольное заключение, он впервые рискнул на самостоятельную трансформацию вне дома. Казалось, все происходило еще вчера, но прошло уже три полнолуния. Первое он тоже провел в лесу – вместе с Коннором. Гэвин доверял ему и ничего рядом с ним не боялся, в том числе и себя. Тот весь был воплощением надежности: его прохладные руки, осторожные, но сильные – Гэвин успел прочувствовать эту силу на себе; его уверенный мягкий голос, как якорь позволявший удерживаться в сознании. Все это действовало на него как звуки воды и запах костра, как горсть таблеток «Алпразолама». Чистое спокойствие и удовольствие – вот, чем стал для него Коннор. 

И, пожалуй, влечение. Оно никуда не делось с тех пор, разве что немного изменилось и окрепло. Стало более тихим и уверенным. До тех пор, пока Коннор не уехал. От этой мысли в груди шевельнулась застарелым клубком досада, но он даже не обратил на нее внимания. Все случилось так, как и должно было. 

Гэвин, морщась от чавкающей под ногами грязи, добрался до машины, оставленной на въезде в лесу. Сунул руку под капот, доставая спрятанные там ключи и сел, кутаясь в заранее припасенный дождевик, – меньше всего ему хотелось пачкать мокрой задницей сиденья. Усталость стекала в ноги. 

В это время дороги еще были пусты. Ехать было приятно. Занимался рассвет, и Гэвин полюбовался им в зеркало заднего вида. Оттуда на него хмуро посмотрело собственное измазанное в грязи небритое лицо. Проезжая мимо дома Коннора, он почти машинально отметил заброшенный вид и темнеющие провалы окон. Хозяева все еще не пересдали аренду.  
У собственного квартала Гэвин поднял окна. Нещадно воняло гарью и паленой резиной – сосед клал большой и толстый на правила пожарной безопасности и жег мусор по утрам. Ему было откровенно насрать на все штрафы и офицера полиции, живущего через дом. Гэвин его за это даже немного уважал, хотя это и не мешало ему исправно выписывать протоколы.

― Может, закрыть тебя на пару дней, Джонс? ― сказал он, выбираясь из машины. ― По-человечески ты явно не понимаешь.

Сосед окинул выразительным взглядом его босые ноги с ровной каймой налипшей грязи и наскоро запахнутый дождевик на голое тело.

― Пошел нахуй, Рид, ― ответил он.  
― И тебе доброе утро, ― ухмыльнулся Гэвин, выставляя средний палец.

Он загнал машину в гараж, все еще стараясь дышать ртом, – сильные запахи в полнолуние были для него все равно что криптонит для Супермена. Делали его абсолютно бессильным.

Обойдя дом, он застыл, увидев на крыльце знакомый силуэт. Во рту разом пересохло.  
Коннор стоял, сонно прислонившись плечом к двери. Он выглядел уставшим и смотрел на Гэвина со спокойным ожиданием. Кажется, даже не моргал. Впрочем, как и сам Гэвин, который чувствовал себя так, будто кто-то сначала взял его за шкирку и окунул в холодную воду, а затем хорошенько врезал. 

Еще один криптонит для его внутреннего Супермена – только розовый. Коннор, будто прочитав его мысли (чего Гэвин не исключал: нельзя ни в чем быть уверенным, когда дело касается Коннора), улыбнулся. И время снова вернуло свой ход.

― Знаешь, если бы я встретил тебя в таком виде на улице, то обязательно арестовал бы, ― усмехнулся Коннор.  
― Я думал, что нравлюсь тебе любым, ― ухмыльнулся Гэвин, расправляя плечи и выставляя себя, грязного и полураздетого, на показ.

Он безуспешно попытался стряхнуть с ног налипшую грязь и присохшую траву, и, бросив это гиблое дело, наконец, поднялся по скрипучим ступеням к двери. Остановился в паре шагов, спрятав руки в карманы.

― Нравишься, ― подтвердил Коннор, ― к сожалению, даже когда выглядишь как матерый эксгибиционист.  
― Хорошо, что у нас это взаимно, потому что ты мне тоже, даже когда выглядишь как матерый мудак.

Коннор потянулся к нему, притягивая за воротник плаща, но Гэвин нехотя отвернулся, и Коннор только проехался носом по его щеке. Погладил большим пальцем основание шеи, зарылся пятерней во влажные волосы. Он был теплым и пах так, что у Гэвина пальцы на ногах поджимались. Волк довольно урчал.

― Я всю ночь жрал зайцев и белок, ― отмахнулся Гэвин, когда Коннор снова потянулся за поцелуем.  
― А я – холодные сэндвичи из кафе у заправки.  
― Фу, ― сказал Гэвин. ― Отвратительно.

Он неохотно отстранился от Коннора, не без злорадства замечая, что оставил грязные разводы на его светлых пижонских брюках. Открыл дверь и пропустил его вперед. Дом пах пылью и забытой на столе пиццей. 

Гэвин небрежно бросил свой дождевик на спинку дивана, наблюдая, как Коннор аккуратно вешает пальто. Сунув ноги в домашние тапочки и мысленно отправляя их на помойку, он взбежал по лестнице в ванную. Первым делом открыл на полную горячую воду, с трудом отмывая ноги. Ванна после него выглядела так, будто в ней встретил безвременную кончину Песочный человек. Гэвин быстро и небрежно почистил её, заткнул слив пробкой и оставил воду набираться. Коннор чем-то шуршал внизу. Думать о том, зачем он вернулся, не хотелось.

Сразу после того самого полнолуния у Коннора в подвале, они месяц провели в его доме. И провели его охуенно как никогда. По крайней мере, так думал сам Гэвин. Естественно – без неловких разговоров и долгих объяснений. Ни с кем еще он не чувствовал себя настолько правильно. На уровне образов все люди, появлявшиеся в его жизни раньше, ощущались как протез, в то время как Коннор был частью его тела. Следующее полнолуние прошло еще лучше. А потом Коннор уехал и не появлялся два месяца. Гэвин запрещал себе чувствовать себя обманутым.

Звуки внизу затихли. Гэвин забрался в воду и откинулся головой на бортик, с удовольствием закрывая уставшие глаза. Тихие шаги становились все ближе. Он приоткрыл один глаз и увидел, как Коннор снял галстук, повесив его на дверную ручку, и закатывал рукава рубашки.

― Ни о чем не хочешь спросить? ― сказал тот, присаживаясь на край его ванны.

Гэвин прижался мокрой щекой к его бедру, скрестив ноги на противоположном бортике. Посмотрел исподлобья в его бесстрастное лицо. Сейчас это спокойствие его не обманывало – Коннор весь был как тихая водная гладь в штиль, скрывавшая целое семейство задорных чертей.

― Нет, ― ответил он. ― Мне и так неплохо.

Коннора, казалось, его ответ не устроил. Сложно было понять. У него была не слишком живая мимика. И странная, как по учебнику, социализация. Идеальный засранец таил в себе много секретов, но Гэвин, привыкший хранить свои, уважал их и не лез не в свое дело.

― Ты ужасно не любопытен для детектива.

Коннор мягко надавил на его плечи, спуская по подбородок в успевшую набраться почти до краев воду. Перекрыл кран и потянулся за шампунем. Головы коснулись прохладные руки, и Гэвин зажмурился от удовольствия. По спине прошли мурашки, а зубы по привычке звонко клацнули. Коннор тихо засмеялся и ласковыми уверенными движениями продолжил массировать его голову, поднимаясь от шеи к затылку и от затылка к вискам. Щекотное дразнящее тепло расходилось от его рук по всему телу, и Гэвин не сдержал длинного тихого вздоха. Пена стекала с волос к плечам, оседая на поверхности воды. Гэвин откинулся на бортик еще больше, нежась в руках Коннора, пока тот широкими круговыми движениями колдовал над его головой. Короткие ногти царапнули нежную кожу за ушами, и Гэвина будто прошибло током. Коннор склонился над ним, зачерпнул воду, смывая не слишком густую пену, и коснулся сухими губами его виска. Коротким поцелуем прошелся по мочке уха, и Гэвин сам потянулся выше, обхватывая его за шею и притягивая к себе. Прихватил зубами его нижнюю губу, лениво провел по ней языком, ласково потерся носом о его щеку. Сладкое спокойное желание заполняло Гэвина до краев, и он сдавленно вздохнул, когда Коннор вдруг резко поднялся и прямо в одежде шагнул к нему в ванну. Вода широкой волной перелилась на пол, и он машинально проследил масштабы катастрофы. Коннор тем временем навис над ним, упираясь руками в бортики ванны и коленом – в ее дно. Гэвин ухмыльнулся и призывно закинул ноги на края. Коннор ухмыльнулся в ответ, практически ложась на него грудью. Мокрая рубашка противно липла к коже, и Гэвин потянулся расстегнуть её. В этой тесной возне пуговицы не поддавались, да и Коннор не помогал, впившись в его губы мягким, но требовательным поцелуем. И Гэвин просто дернул воротник рубашки – пуговицы разлетелись, скрывшись в пене. Коннор поудобнее подхватил его под колено, прижимаясь еще ближе. Гэвин с удовольствием провел руками по его груди, спускаясь к животу, прослеживая рельеф застарелых шрамов и сухих мышц. Смял твердые бока, и Коннор коротко укусил его в плечо.

Из груди поднялся рык, но Гэвин только фыркнул, скрещивая ноги у него за спиной. В ванной было тесно и неудобно, но он ни за что бы сейчас отсюда не ушел. Он потянулся к Коннору, увлекая его в долгий мокрый поцелуй, пока тот раскрытой ладонью провел от шеи до самого лобка. Гэвин выгнулся и потерся об его руку, не отрывая взгляда от потемневших голодных глаз. Коннор дразнящими движениями прошелся по его члену, отодвигая крайнюю плоть. Потер головку, надавил под уздечкой и спустился к основанию. Мягко сжал в горсть поджавшуюся мошонку. Обвел пальцем кольцо ануса. Гэвин коротко выругался и потянулся к его брюкам, которые Коннору явно сейчас стали тесны. Но тот толкнул его в грудь раскрытой ладонью, сухо чмокнул в губы и крепко обхватил член, медленно работая рукой. У Гэвина от такого темпа плавились мозги, и он подался вперед, но Коннор крепко удерживал его за бедро. Отдрачивал ему нарочито медленно и размашисто, неотрывно вглядываясь в лицо.

― Черт возьми, ― выругался Гэвин, сбиваясь с дыхания и глядя прямо ему в лицо. ― Трахни ты уже меня.

Коннор потянулся к ширинке, наконец, расстегивая и приспуская штаны вместе с бельем. Его длинный аккуратный член сочился смазкой, прижимаясь к животу. Гэвин нетерпеливо ударил пятками ему в поясницу, но Коннор не спешил. Он оглядел полку у раковины, и Гэвин закатил глаза.

― Нет тут никакой смазки, ― сказал он, нетерпеливо ерзая.  
― Тогда возьмем мыло.  
― Коннор, не нужно. Утро после полнолуния, забыл? Чтобы меня порвать, тебе понадобиться серебряный хер, а он у тебя пока обычный человеческий.

Коннор с сомнением на него посмотрел, и Гэвин поморщился от досады. Он приподнял бедра, завел руку вниз, между своих ягодиц, и вставил в себя сразу несколько пальцев. На мгновение ноздри Коннора хищно раздулись, и Гэвин удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся.

Вода совсем остыла и залила весь пол. Мокрая одежда откровенно мешалась, но Гэвину было все равно, потому что Коннор наконец-то вошел в него длинным и плавным движением, накрыв всего Гэвина собой, а его горячий лоб своими прохладными губами.

Возбуждение вытеснило первый дискомфорт, и он сам подался вперед, скрещивая ноги на пояснице Коннора. Тот снова накрыл его член, сжимая его сколькими пальцами. Его рука осталась неподвижной, а сам он начал двигаться, срываясь с первого неспешного тягуче мягкого темпа на быстрый и размашистый. 

У Гэвина от удовольствия поджимались пальцы на ногах, и сладко скручивало низ живота. Потому что это был Коннор, которого он хотел, на которого дрочил и по которому, как понял только сейчас, страшно скучал.  
Это было его сосредоточенное лицо с почти страдальческим изломом бровей, его приоткрытый рот, его тяжелое дыхание. Его член в Гэвине. Его заходящееся сердце под рукой. Это его Гэвину так не хватало, и это он сейчас, наконец, был здесь. Все было правильно, и это знание наполнило его удовольствием не лучше, чем рука на члене.

Коннор широким движением провел языком от его виска к челюсти, подхватывая под поясницу и входя особенно глубоко, и Гэвин кончил – так, что дыхание вырвалось из сжавшегося спазмом горла длинным стоном. Приятное головокружение мешалось с острым удовольствием, и он как во сне чувствовал, что Коннор все еще продолжает двигаться – еще быстрее и резче. Распахнул глаза, когда тот замер, уткнувшись лбом в его лоб. Его лицо от такой близости смазалось перед взглядом, но Гэвин чувствовал щекой горячее заходящееся дыхание. Наконец, Коннор расслабил руки накрывая его собой, а он сам так и не расцепил ног, скрещенных у того за спиной. Ленивая томная усталость заполнила тело. Он сладко зевнул.

Гэвин лениво водил руками по спине Коннора, облапив подтянутую задницу и обведя ладонями лопатки. Тот щекотно дышал ему в ухо. Все было слишком хорошо. Пока Коннор не открыл рот:

― Можешь поздравить меня, ― сказал он, и Гэвин насторожился.  
― С чем? ― спросил он, поворачивая голову и сталкиваясь носами с довольным Коннором.  
― С переводом, ― улыбнулся Коннор. ― Надеюсь, у тебя нет предубеждения против служебных романов?

Гэвин хрипло рассмеялся и звонко чмокнул его в ухо, получив за это чувствительный тычок под колено.

Все было слишком хорошо. А теперь стало и вовсе идеально.


End file.
